


fucker dies in your arms

by mario3141



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Other, Reader-Insert, Some Sad shit, mostly a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mario3141/pseuds/mario3141
Summary: random fuckin uhhhhhhhhhh sad shit lol
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Reader, it doesn't actually say any names
Kudos: 3





	fucker dies in your arms

You tried to help him to his feet, but the way he winced at the movement made you lay him back down, cradling him in your arms. You hurriedly tried to undo his robes to check out the damage, panicked and scared, hand shaking. His own unsteady hand stilled yours, holding it delicately.

"I... I'm sorry... I don't think I will make it..." he said in what was hardly a whisper.

"No, no we'll get you out of here, a ship should be here any moment, you'll be okay-"

All he did was raise a hand to put a finger to your lips, silencing you, then resting a palm against your cheek. You leaned into it, your own hand on the back of his as you tried desperately to hold it together, for both of your sakes.

"I love you, never forget that..." he said in a tone that all but tore you in half then and there. The light in his eyes was fading so fast— there had to be something you could do. But there was nothing. So many blaster bolts had shot through him, his leg, abdomen, torso... and right through his chest...

No no no no no.... There had to be something...

You were brought out of your thoughts and back to harsh reality as he pulled you closer, your foreheads meeting gently as he ran his trembling hand through your hair.

"You can get through this, my love..." he said, voice even weaker than before. "Get off this planet.. find love again..." The force within him was fading so fast— all you could do was just hold him in your arms. 

"I could never love anyone else..." The tears that rolled down your cheeks cut off your words, but he just wiped them away with a tender gentleness you'd only ever felt from him.

That you'd never feel again.

It felt like your own body had been shot full of holes, holes that burned and ate away at your flesh, causing more pain than the most inhumane torture; you could hardly even breathe, but you had to keep it together, for him, just for him.

You took a deep breath and began to softly sing, the same song you'd always sing to him when he couldn't sleep, when he needed you the most. It seemed to calm the turmoil within his mind, replaced by a sense of peace. A deep fulfillment, a sort of contentment.

Love.

You continued to sing as you felt him slipping away, sifting through your fingers like sand as you held him there, the only sound in the air being the wind blowing through the trees and your voice, singing him to sleep one last time. Until finally, after minutes that felt like years,

All was still.


End file.
